Staying awake
by Maliumkin
Summary: Albus and Minerva find a wounded Snape in the Malfoy Manor's forest. Until the Order's arrival, Severus has to stay awake; and his two colleagues are determined to help him. How? Ask him questions, of course! (Golden Trio also present).


_Before reading – this fanfiction isn't about the effect of the potion; I mean what this potion is supposed to do isn't what I care about. So don't think the main thing is about it. The potion is only an excuse. Well… not sure that's very understandable. You certainly will while reading ;-)_

* * *

"For Merlin's sake, Severus… what has he done to you?"

The headmaster helped the young man to sit on the floor. He looked worried. Behind him, Minerva, wand in her right hand, was making sure they hadn't been followed.

Severus closed his eyes. God, he wanted to sleep… but he couldn't. He knew what would happen if he lost consciousness. With difficulty, he opened his eyes again to see the worried look on Albus' face. And behind him… _Oh, no._ Minerva. And… _Shit_. If there was a God, and he highly doubted there was, he truly hated him. Potter, Weasley and Granger were also staring at him, with – what – concern? He shook his head. _Stay awake, Severus… Stay awake._

"Severus, what happened?" the headmaster tried again.

The Potion Master took a deep breath.

\- I'm sorry, Albus… But… Merlin, he knows I'm a spy. He knows. I didn't see him but… he was coming… before you came and Bellatrix told me – she told me everyone knew I was… a traitor because… Mondingus has told them. I'm sorry…

He closed his eyes once more. Albus shook him.

\- Severus, stay with us.

The teacher groaned.

-… Where are we?

Minerva approached and took his hands in hers.

\- In a forest near the Malfoy Manor, Severus. I think we're well hidden here – as you can see, we found a – well, it looks like a cave, doesn't it?

\- And… Severus shook his head. _Stay awake…_ _You know what will happen if you don't._ And… why are Potter and his little friends here?

Minerva smiled.

\- You're quick, aren't you? Well, we had a little problem… the minute we received your patronus and decided to apparate here, they ran to us and were taken in the spell. Mr. Potter had had a dream, you see… he knew you had a problem.

But Severus had stopped listening half-way. He had a broken leg and a few broken ribs as well, some wounds which caused him an unbearable pain. Minerva, worried, put a hand on his left shoulder and called him.

\- Severus. What's wrong? Where does it hurt?

\- Everywhere, he muttered, his eyes closed. Albus, please…

\- Severus?

\- You mustn't let me sleep. I can't be allowed to fall unconscious. The Dark Lord… he has done something to me. They made me drink the potion… And if I'm too weak… He can take possession of… me… for a short time but… please –

\- Severus. It's okay. We can't apparate with you in your condition, but we called the Order… they will come soon.

Severus frowned.

\- But why don't you take Potter and the others back? They're in… in danger here…

Slightly, Albus took the younger man in his arms and allowed him to rest his head on his right shoulder. Severus hissed in pain.

\- You've got broken bones, said the Headmaster.

\- Obviously, Severus answered on a sarcastic tone, his eyes tightly closed.

The cave was a tiny, dark place. Its walls were wet and dirty, its entrance quite easy to find; but Minerva had cast a spell which would make its discovery less easy. She couldn't believe they had managed to take Potter, Weasley and Granger with them: how many chances did they have to run into Albus and her at the very moment they had decided to apparate? None. And still… Merlin, and now they were in danger. They were all in danger and Severus was badly hurt… they were so lucky he had managed to escape. She looked up. He was so pale, far paler than usual if this was possible. Dried blood covered his face and he had a big, deep cut on the top of his head.

Albus spoke again.

\- They know you've escaped, Severus: I suspect Voldemort has casted a spell to forbid us of apparing. We tried of course – but in vain.

Despite his current weakness, Severus found the strength to role his eyes. Brilliant… Yes, _brilliant_. His eyes were closing again – _You mustn't sleep, Severus, you mustn't… you know what'll happen if you do… Stay awake!_

\- Severus!

He opened his eyes once more and was violently hit by his own pain. He hissed. _Damn it…_

\- Severus, Albus said, stay with us.

\- I – I can't, I – Albus. Please… ask me questions.

Albus remained silent a few seconds.

\- Do you think it will help you, my dear boy?

Severus bit his lips, fighting a new wave of pains.

\- Yes, he finally answered. Yes. I… can't be allowed to fall unconscious.

Hermione sat on the floor. She looked almost as worried as Albus and Minerva; Harry, on the other hand, didn't know what to think: a few minutes ago he was in his bed, at Hogwarts; and now he was here, in the middle of nowhere, with – as unbelievable as it was – a wounded Snape, who was clearly in pain.

\- Well… let me think a minute…

\- What's your full name? asked Minerva with a smile.

Severus rolled his eyes again. His breath was growing unstable, far too quick to be normal.

\- You… don't have any better questions? My, it's almost as original as Longbottom questions in Potions – Oh, no, sorry – he never asks any questions.

Minerva didn't seem very pleased with this answer, but Severus wasn't in condition to begin a quarrel.

\- And you're not wondering why he doesn't – ever – ask any questions?

His eyes barely opened, Severus' lips twisted in a strange way – almost as if he was smiling. Ron was astonished.

\- I… prefer to fill my head with more intelligent questions, Minerva, as you can certainly guess.

Minerva frowned.

\- Of course. That's obvious. After all, you're just a teacher. Why would you care about your students?

\- It seemed… nearly sarcastic, wasn't it? asked Severus.

Albus smiled and hold him more tightly.

\- I'm afraid our dear Minerva spent too much time with you, Severus. But you didn't answer her question, did you?

\- My name is Severus Snape. And nothing else. And I think you already know that. At least, I hope…

The Potion Master closed his eyes and tried to fight the dizziness which threatened to overcome him. No, he wouldn't vomit in front of Potter… But his battle wasn't unnoticed by his colleagues and friends who observed him with fear as dark blood began to flow from his nose.

\- Severus. Severus!

As if suddenly awaken, the professor brutally opened his eyes.

\- Albus…?

\- Yes, Severus, it's Albus. Stay awake, child. Do you… do you remember what we were talking about?

The younger man seemed confused. With difficulty, he tried to focus his gaze on Albus. Where was he? What had happened? Some memories flooded over him.

\- I – We were – my name?

Minerva nodded in agreement.

\- That's it, Severus. And you answered Severus Snape. Don't you have any other name? A second one?

\- No, her colleague answered sharply, visibly having great difficulties in staying awake.

\- Second question, said the headmaster, how did you knock your head?

Severus concentrated. How had he knock his head? Common, it was an easy question… wasn't it? But he had already taken a moment too long to answer – yes, he had obviously received a big knock on the head.

\- Bellatrix, he said finally, relieved to remember, and Avery, and – others. They… had… fun with me: throwing me against the walls, I don't… know… how many times…

Minerva bit her lips in anger. How _dare_ they – one day they would see…

\- Fine, said Albus. Third question – Severus, try to stay with me – did you like my birthday gift?

The question, as strange as it could appear to be in these circumstances, had the merit to surprise Severus and to make him open his eyes.

\- Didn't you ask me that question before?

\- I did, but – last year. You only said 'thank you' this year, if I recall, but what did you think about it?

\- I… I must confess I liked them, Severus answered, amused by the headmaster's childish look; two days ago I used them to collect Bowtruckles' eggs: my hands were in better condition than the last time I had done the same without gloves…

Minerva raised an eyebrow.

\- I confirm, she said with a significant look.

The headmaster looked satisfied, but his smile vanished when his saw his boy close his eyes once more. He gently shook him.

\- Stay awake, child. We'll find another question. Hum…

\- What's your favorite color? Ron asked suddenly.

He blushed when he met Hermione's gaze. What? It wasn't a so terrible question, was it?

\- How original, Weasley… I had almost forgotten you were here, poor me…

Minerva shook her head.

\- I suppose you're not in mortal danger if you still find the time to bully your students, Severus. Why don't you answer his question? That's rather interesting.

Severus sighed.

\- Green, he simply answered.

\- Of course, Albus said. Why did we ask? Isn't it obvious that green is the favorite color of the most Slytherin of the Slytherins?

\- I disagree. It has always been my favorite, far before I entered Hogwarts. But yes, I confess I wouldn't have liked to wear yellow and black.

Albus looked saddened.

\- Why not? That's a beautiful color combination.

Severus coughed, his breath visibly painful.

\- Say the man who wears pink robes with green hearts on Valentine's Day…

Albus laughed.

\- Well, that's another beautiful color association, is it not?

Minerva smiled.

\- I'm not quite sure I agree with you on that matter, Albus…

Harry was surprised by the scene which was taking place before his eyes. He had never suspected – never – that such friendship existed between the three grown-ups: after all, it wasn't obvious; they were such opposite characters, with three very different natures. Professor Snape closed his eyes again, exhaustion certainly helping. He undoubtedly had a concussion, a big one…

\- When were you born, Severus? asked the headmaster while helping his younger colleague to sit up, certainly in purpose to wake him up.

Visibly, the answer was difficult to find for the wounded man, who closed his eyes in concentration.

\- I – a few years ago, certainly? He answered.

\- Yes, definitely, Severus, said Minerva with a nervous laugh, but can you be more precise? Don't be afraid, you won't be the oldest one here, if this is what bothers you.

\- Of course. After all, we have a centenarian among us, he answered on a sarcastic tone.

Albus looked spuriously offended.

\- Are you saying I'm old, Severus? He asked.

\- Yes, Albus, the professor answered, unless you're living in another world, I can tell you that is quite obvious.

Albus groaned.

\- I'm offended, he said on a childish tone.

\- Truth is often offending, Severus answered with a smile.

\- So if I say you're a rude young man, will you be offended?

\- Absolutely not. Being rude is part of my character.

\- And also being sarcastic, don't forget, Severus, add Minerva, smiling.

Her colleague smiled back, but his dizziness was growing stronger. And he didn't remember the day of his birthday... Severus groaned, a hand on his stomach and the other on Albus' arm, as if he was trying not to fall. Minerva bit her lips. He needed medical care now… She didn't know exactly what would happen if he lost consciousness, but apparently Albus did and was determined to keep him awake.

\- Severus, remember, he said, you have to stay awake. Severus – open your eyes!

The Potion Master seemed to be asleep in Albus' arms and didn't move when he called him. The headmaster, very worried now, tried to shook him, but it was difficult to do without shaking his broken bones too. It was the only thing to do, though. The pain immediately woke him.

\- Albus…?

\- Stay with us, Severus. We are playing, remember? Asking questions.

\- …Yes. I'm having a – he hissed in pain and took his head in his hands – a… lot of fun. Really.

\- You're being sarcastic again, Severus… said Minerva, who was pressing a tissue on his head's cut.

Severus groaned.

\- Stop it, Minerva.

\- I have to press, Severus, what do you think will happen if you lose too much blood?

The Potion Master groaned again, obviously realizing she was right. _Damn her._

\- Oh, Severus! said the headmaster, I've got another question. A good one.

The Potion Master looked up, obviously doubtful.

\- … Really?

\- Yes. How did you play when you were a child? With what?

Despite the situation, Harry laughed. He had never thought anyone would dare to ask such a question to the terrible professor; but after all he shouldn't be surprised, they were talking about Albus Dumbledore; the headmaster wasn't supposed to be normal and wasn't, really, 'everyone'.

\- Is that what you call a good question, Albus? Answered Severus, annoyed. I don't think it is.

Albus raised his eyebrows.

\- You are wrong, my boy. Knowing what someone used to do as a child helps a lot to understand his present nature.

\- And why on earth would you want to understand my present nature?

Albus smiled and looked down at him with affection.

\- Because you are one of my closest friends, Severus. It's important to know a bit of each other.

Minerva nodded.

\- Indeed, she approved.

Severus quickly turned his head. He didn't want to admit he was pleased to hear that, and even… touched. Oh, and also, he knew he had blushed and if he wanted to keep a bit of his dignity in front of – if not Albus and Minerva – the three other Gryffindor also present, he mustn't show them his face. He cleared his throat.

\- Hum, I – _what did he played with, in fact?_ He never had had any toys or parents, well, strictly speaking: neither Eileen nor Tobias, especially Tobias, had ever seemed to know they had a son, so – what did he do? He closed his eyes to think - it was truly difficult now. So. When he was at home, in this horrible and dark place, alone, what did he do? He remembered a bowl, the kitchen, eggs. He reopened his eyes, allowing Minerva to breath. She was relieved he hadn't lost consciousness.

\- The kitchen, he said weakly. Everything there was in it – food, ingredients… I made a lot of different mixtures.

Albus laughed.

\- Really? Well, you see, my boy: this is very interesting to know. We now know where your ability and genius for potions comes from, don't we? I hope you've never made anything explode.

There was a silence.

\- Well, in fact… I did: but fortunately I was outside and… the only one touched.

\- For Merlin's sake, said Minerva, amused, how did you manage to make something explode with cooking ingredients, and without fire?

\- That is… a secret, Minerva. You unfortunately will have to die without knowing how such a miracle happened.

Her colleague rolled her eyes.

\- You're too stubborn for your own good, Severus, she said, still smiling.

\- You are repeating yourself, I believe, he answered, more amused than he would confess.

\- And you refuse to hear the truth, I believe.

\- I've already told you I do not refuse to hear the truth: but I'm clever enough to know what my traits of personality are. So I don't need you to remind me _what_ they are.

\- So you agree, Severus? You're a stubborn man.

\- I've heard.

He wouldn't confess it, of course, but he was truly fond of these kinds of 'conversations' with Minerva, even if it was very childish. Unfortunately, he was forced to end it when a sharp pain crossed his head, making him whimper. His head hurt badly and the pains were growing more violent every minutes, his breath less regular than ever.

\- Severus! Open your eyes, ordered Albus, clearly afraid now.

\- Albus, what is going to happen if he loses consciousness? He said they had made him drink something – a potion – but what…?

\- It's a potion which allows Voldemort to take him, I mean, literally, take possession of him. He won't be able to see anything of Severus' memories, of course, and that's a very quick effect – but still – it's terribly painful and traumatizing. He… knows how it is… I won't allow him to go through this again.

 _Again_. Minerva, Hermione, Harry and Ron remained silent, profoundly shocked. Both women, in particular, knew what taking possession of someone meant: they had read a lot about it and it was a very, very dark magic. Severus moaned, visibly on the verge of giving up. In a desperate attempt to wake the teacher, Albus shook him and screamed, to everyone's surprise:

\- Severus, would you like a sorbet lemon?

There was a heavy silence while everyone looked from Albus to Severus without pronouncing a word. But the dark man didn't move, didn't give any sign which could have proved he was still awake. Then finally, as Minerva was starting to lose hope, a weak voice rose in the cave:

\- I've already told you, old man, that you'll never make me eat one of them, no matter how many times you'll try to.

Albus smiled and sighed, but answered in a serious tone, relieved:

\- Really, my boy? You're missing something. I mean, that wonderful, amazing, inimitable taste, a miracle in this world – and you will never eat one of them? Never? Really? I'm sure I could make you.

\- As long as… I am alive, I'll… fight bravely against you and… your insane obsession for sweets.

\- I'm glad to hear that, Severus. And – Severus, open your eyes, you mustn't sleep, the Order is coming – and I've got another question for you, my boy: did the Shorting Hat knew where to send you at the moment he touched your head? Or… did he hesitate?

\- You already know that.

\- What? Certainly not, my boy, I… Well, I've got my ideas, I was there and I know how long it took to-

\- Albus…

\- Fine. So you won't answer?

\- I won't.

Despite all his efforts, Severus' eyes were closing again, the cave losing, minutes after minutes, its clearness. He had to remember why he wanted to stay awake – and it was now very complicated. Fortunately, Albus was there to remind him.

\- You don't want him to do it again, Severus. Even if it last two hours, we both know we don't.

\- Indeed, he answered sharply. Albus, please… Ask me another question. Now…

He was fighting and loosing, and was truly afraid. He remembered the last time it had happened – the agony it had been, to be someone else, to feel his own mind invaded and replaced. And Albus remembered how he had screamed, and the terrible, terrible red eyes… This wouldn't happen again. And he knew Severus was strong enough. Surprisingly, it was Miss Granger who helped him – her voice suddenly rose from the silence.

\- What is your favorite book, professor Snape? She asked, not completely sure he would be pleased to hear her voice.

Severus sighted. Damn Gryffindors… he perfectly knew what his favorite book was, but he wasn't sure that the title, coming from his mouth, wouldn't break in two parts his honor. But he was falling asleep again... He had to speak. And he wasn't in condition to think about a lie. So he said it.

\- Alice in Wonderland, he answered.

The Golden Trio didn't know how to react. Alice in Wonderland? The story of a little girl's adventures in a magical country? Albus, understanding Severus' embarrassment, came to his rescue and confessed, in all honesty:

\- It's my favorite book too! Such a clever story. Of course, we can read it as – nearly – a children story, but it isn't, it is something so deep, almost insane. There are so many theories to make, analogies, metaphors – and this permanent quest of sanity, this completely different logical which isn't, finally, logical… You're right, Severus. This book is a masterpiece. We should discuss it more often – when was the last time? Weren't we playing a game of chess?

Severus weakly nodded, a little smile on his lips.

\- And I had beaten you, he added. As on Sunday night.

Albus looked up at Minerva, and she smiled back.

\- But you promised me a revenge, didn't you, Severus? As soon as you're back in Hogwarts, we will see who the best is.

\- I'm looking forward to beating you again, then, answered Severus, his fingers contorted on Albus' arm, as if he was trying to hang on to his consciousness.

\- Go on, he said, clearly in difficulty. His head, still on Albus' shoulder, fell suddenly, and the headmaster had to catch him. He held him more tightly.

\- Keep fighting, Severus. Severus…

The man's eyes were closed. The pain was unbearable – was his brain going to explode? His whole head? He wanted to stay with Albus… he wanted to stay awake… his thoughts were melting, distorted…

They heard voices outside. It wasn't the Order's.

\- _He can't be far away from here_ , said a male voice. _He can't be gone and if the potion's working, we should hear him. That's what the Dark Lord said._

\- _He must have hidden somewhere. Keep looking, answered another._

They heard footsteps very near from the place they were hiding in. Hermione hold her breath – Minerva and Albus rose their wands, Albus holding Severus more tightly than ever. The noise of footsteps slowly died away, but they were still near and others were coming. Harry, hand on his wand, remained silent, ready to fight, as were his two friends. A deep silence had settled down, only broken by a weak moan. Severus, having nothing to focus on, was losing his fight; and Albus watched in horror as he whimpered in pain, obviously trying not to make any noise – but failing. There was something wrong with his breath; he made a violent movement to recover himself, looking for oxygen; and vomited blood. Minerva put a hand on her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Quickly, she helped Albus to sit him up to be sure he wouldn't suffocate – the wounded man looked up.

\- You have broken ribs, Severus, said Minerva, Merlin, one of them must have pierced your lung… And the Order isn't there…

The Potion Master gave her a weak smile.

\- I'm… used to this, don't worry…

Minerva shook her head.

\- You stubborn man! I shouldn't worry? There's only you to tell me such a thing in your condition.

Severus briefly closed his eyes and reopened them.

\- Don't you have… any… other… question?

Albus and Minerva looked at each other.

\- Hum… said the headmaster, will you come for a picnic with Minerva and I on Sunday afternoon, near the forest?

-…What?

\- Will you?

\- Where does this… idea… come from?

He turned his head, in a vain tentative to find a better way to breath.

\- From my head, Albus answered, right now. And if you're not well on Sunday, we'll do it another day… he looked at Severus, and saw how unwell he was – or we could have a picnic in your chamber, in the infirmary, he said, changing his mind. Or… have two picnics.

Minerva nodded, encouraging him to go on. Severus had to keep listening, to stay awake. Albus understood.

\- So, Severus? What do you think about it? Would you like it? I'm sure you would. I mean – not right now – but when you'll have this picnic, you will like it. We could even eat your favorite cake, and you could discuss with Minerva of how superior is house Slytherin.

Severus smiled weakly.

\- You're being sarcastic, he answered simply.

\- Does this mean 'yes'?

-…Perhaps?

Albus laugh.

\- It means 'yes', he said.

\- Really?

\- I've decided so.

\- What an… easy way to move apart all problems in life.

Albus nodded while wiping the blood under his mouth. He put his arm around the younger man's waist and sat him up, facilitating his breath. Suddenly, they heard noises from the outside; the trio, who had been silent until then, all looked at each other. Who was it? The Order? Or… death-eaters? Rapidly, they had their answer: it was both of them. The noise of a fight was audible from a short distance, and certainly death-eaters wouldn't have a fight among themselves. Well, in fact…

\- They are here, said the professor McGonagall, relived.

\- We mustn't go outside until we are sure we're safe, replied the headmaster, who looked like he was rocking his young teacher, nearly asleep in his arms.

The professor had closed his eyes once more.

\- Severus, whispered Albus, stay with us. You won't have to wait for long… it's been nearly two hours and the Order is coming.

It wasn't enough to keep the man awake, who didn't give any sign which could prove he was still with them.

They suddenly heard Moody's voice calling for them and Hermione closed her eyes, relieved. It was over. But Severus began to shiver…

Harry and Ron got out to show the way to the Order member, who seemed to have difficulties in finding them – a fact which wasn't surprising due to the spell casted by the professor McGonagall. They came back.

\- They saw there we were, professor, said Harry to the headmaster who didn't hear him, too busy trying to keep the Potion Master awake. They were failing…

Minerva took a deep breath and shook him. He barely opened his eyes, but it changed when he heard her finale question:

\- Would you like to marry me?

\- _What?_

Severus opened his eyes, completely awake now, and looked up. _Had she lost her mind?_

Albus and Minerva laughed. They couldn't help it: Severus' face was hilarious. The grumpy Potion Master groaned.

\- You have to confess, Severus, this was the perfect question to keep you awake, Albus said, who was nearly wiping tears of laugh under his eyes.

The Potion Master rolled his eyes.

\- It was indeed, he finally replied as Moody came in.

And they all laughed. What a finale question!

* * *

 _Hope you liked it! I had this idea in mind since a few days, and had to write it down. English came first but I think I'll translate it in French too. So please, as I've already said, my first language isn't – unfortunately – Shakespeare's, so there has to be a lot of mistakes in this text. You'd be kind if you could tell me where they are ;-)_

 _PS: There is a little reference to one of the fanfiction I've translated here: The Best Gift (about gloves and Bowtruckles). Read it if you haven't on BellatriaMusica's profil!_


End file.
